


Discarded All The Naughty Nights For Niceness

by lullatone



Series: is that why they call you... [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Sort of AU, aka shannon lives, lots of big dick buck talk, praise kink buck, size queen Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: “Oh you didn't know? That this one right here-” Hen points a manicured finger at Buck. “Used to call himself firehose?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: is that why they call you... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935382
Comments: 20
Kudos: 691





	Discarded All The Naughty Nights For Niceness

**Author's Note:**

> oh BOY yall!!! this is a doozy.  
> this fic is for all my eddie diaz lovers, ur all icons.

Eddie finds out about it the first time he ever really goes out with the 118. 

It’s a few days after the earthquake mess, things have slowed down enough for Eddie to finally get his footing, and Hen whistles to him while he’s zipping up his jacket to go home. He turns around, looking through the glass walls of the locker room.

Hen, Buck, and Chim are all dressed in clean civvies, ready for a night out. Hen smiles, nodding her head towards the outside. 

“You coming Diaz?” 

Eddie considers the offer for a moment. Christopher is staying the night at Abuelas, so there’s no worries there. He can’t really remember the last time he went out with people that he’d consider friends, and while it’s not the first time he’s been invited somewhere, it’s the first time he actually feels welcome. 

He slams his locker shut, trying not to run out of the room as Hen whistles again in triumph, Chim pumping his fist.

The four walk out together, Buck staying silent except for a smile and a bump of his shoulder against Eddie’s.

It’s about an hour later when they’ve settled into the back booth at some badge and ladder joint, downing shots and flicking peanuts at one another that Eddie can’t believe how much fucking fun he’s having.

The conversation is light and fun for the most part, except they’re all pleasantly drunk, so the conversation steers itself in exactly the direction you think it would.

Sex.

Hen brings it up, probing Eddie about his sex life (or lack thereof). Eddie really likes Hen. She’s smart, damn good at her job, and someone he could see himself being friends with for a really long time, despite the short amount of time they’ve known each other.

That doesn’t stop her from being nosy as all hell though.

“When’s the last time you got any?”

Eddie takes a sip of his beer, thinking on it. Him and Shannon had been on okay terms before she left to go take care of her mother, but they certainly weren’t tearing off each other's clothes. Now between moving to LA and them only meeting up to sign divorce papers, Eddie had to admit he was lacking a little in that department.

“It’s been….a while.” Hen arches her brow, giving him a look. Eddie folds. “Okay, long before I moved to LA. I was still in Texas last time it happened.”

Hen shakes her head sympathetically while Chim just offers him a toast with his bottle in what seems to be solidarity.

Buck, who’s been fairly quiet for most of the conversation thus far, starts laughing.

“Don’t trust her Eddie, she’s just trying to be your wingman, something she’s _terrible_ at.” 

Chimney lets out a quiet ‘amen’, while Hen looks thoroughly offended.

“Excuse me? I’m a great wingman! I always pick great girls for you guys to talk to!”

“The last time you tried to help me-” Buck takes a quick sip of his drink. “She ended up hitting on you instead.” 

Hen shrugs her shoulders, but Eddie can see her smug smile that she’s so desperately trying to hide. “And I had to turn her down, because I am happily married, thank you very much.”

“Well if you don’t mind trying to help me pick up guys too, I don’t think we’ll have a problem.” 

Eddie steels himself for the reactions, the weird looks and the " _but weren’t you married”_ type of questions.

But they never come. 

Instead Hen raises her glass in toast, Chim and Buck following suit. Eddie blinks a few times, and when he realizes it’s meant for him, he joins his bottle in the air.

“To Eddie Diaz,” says Hen. “Newest member of the 118, and a man after my own heart!” Hen laughs as bottles and glasses clink together, and Eddie thinks that maybe he’ll be just fine here.

Chim heads over to the bar after that and comes back with more shots, clear liquor that Eddie doesn’t question and enjoys the way it makes his limbs start to feel heavy against the back of the booth.

Buck’s sitting next to him, and when their knees brush under the table, Buck just gives Eddie a drunken smile-still bright and wide and blinding- and simply moves himself away.

Eddie likes Hen. Eddie likes Chim. He’s got them pinned down. But Buck...well Eddie hasn’t quite figured him out yet.

Eddie knows that Buck is strong, brash, kind, funny, a little like a lost puppy. He wants to do good every day and do so recklessly. 

Sure, when they first met they were butting heads. Well, it was more like Buck was butting heads with Eddie whilst all Eddie wanted to do was be his friend, but they cleared that up pretty quickly. 

Now they’re friends, for sure. Pulling a grenade out of a man's leg made it happen, but the earthquake solidified it. They had each other's backs.

But there were still parts of Buck that Eddie couldn’t see, layers of this beautiful man that he had yet to unravel.

Wait.

Did he just say that Buck was beautiful?

Eddie takes another sip of his beer. Maybe he’s too drunk, or not drunk _enough_. While the whole table now knows that he’s bi, that doesn’t mean that Buck’s suddenly going to drag Eddie out of the bar and start kissing him.

Not that Eddie _wants_ that to happen or anything. He’s just saying. 

Eddie’s avoiding any limb to limb contact with Buck again when his brain is pulled back into the current conversation by Hen. She’s just as drunk as the rest of them, and there’s a sly smile on her face as her eyes dart over to Buck.

“Eddie. Have we ever told you about Buck’s old nickname?”

Eddie turns to look at Buck, who looks _very_ flushed, but doesn’t say anything, even as Chim starts to crack up next to Hen, leaning on her for support. 

“What nickname?”

“Oh you didn't know? That this one right here-” Hen points a manicured finger at Buck. “Used to call himself _firehose_?”

Eddie’s eyes widen and he turns to Buck again, who’s flush is now all encompassing, from the tips of his ears down to the collar of his shirt. 

“You called yourself _WHAT_?”

Buck giggles-honest to god _giggles_ -and Eddie realizes that he’s just as drunk as the rest of them.

“It was a phase! I had it in my dating profiles.” He looks a little smug as he runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, it just worked out. I guess when you tell someone how big you are, they wanna see for themselves.”

Oh jesus. Oh holy mother of christ.

Eddie picks up a lone shot on the table, tipping it back without hesitation.

This is great. Just great. 

Thankfully the others miss his reaction as Chim lightly bangs a drunken fist on the table.

“Listen Buckaroo, don’t act so tough. _I_ used to hold the top spot until you came along.” 

Buck snorts and rolls his eyes, Hen poking Chim in the ribs playfully. The two were like siblings, Hen as the older sister who’s relentless teasing was entirely out of love, and Chim as the baby who pretended to hate it, but truthfully couldn’t live without it. 

“Okay Mr. Big Dick, calm down. Just be glad that Buck’s nickname didn’t stick. Now you can still feel special.” 

When Eddie doesn’t say anything, Hen looks him in the eyes and spells it out for him. “Where do you think the name ‘Chimney’ came from?”

It takes a moment for Eddie’s drunk brain to put the pieces together before his eyes are widening in realization, Hen almost falling out of the booth from laughing so hard. Buck is laughing just as hard, leaning against Eddie without a care in the world as his shoulders shake with the force of it. 

The conversation thankfully takes a turn after that when some song comes on that Chim just _has_ to tell them the story behind. He explains it as best as he can in his drunken state, and as much as Eddie tries to listen, his gaze keeps wandering back towards Buck.

_‘Firehose'._

It’s all he can think about for the rest of the night.

-

So Buck’s got a big dick. It’s fine. It’s very fine, it’s totalllly fine. 

It doesn’t bother Eddie in the slightest. 

Except that when he finds himself with a free night for the first time after the bar, Eddie can’t figure out the feeling he’s got in his gut.

He knows he likes men. He’s known since he was a gangly awkward teen in Texas, stowing away in the back of the local library at a computer researching what the hell it meant when you were attracted to women _and_ men. 

He didn’t have time to explore that side of himself till moving to LA, till divorcing Shannon and deciding that they were better as parents when they weren’t together. 

Once Eddie starts...exploring, it doesn’t take him long to find out what he likes. The world wide web of porn is vast and ridiculous and Eddie spends more than a few nights scrolling through categories that make him blush and slam his laptop closed, only to reopen it a minute later out of pure curiosity. 

Up until recently, all his fantasies have been faceless men, just a body that he imagines around his dick to help get him over the edge, to burn off some steam after a 24 hour shift. 

Ever since meeting Buck however, the faceless men are gone, replaced now with soft blonde curly hair and a bright red birthmark that Eddie has to admit is stupidly cute. 

All his fantasies are like that….until now.

Now Eddie feels like there’s something he’s missing out on, a want that’s deep in his chest that he hasn’t figured out yet.

He’s scrolling on his laptop one night, trying to find something actually good when a man in a thumbnail catches his eye. He….well, he looks like Buck. 

Sort of.

He looks like Buck in the sense that he’s tall and blonde and has tattoos and has baby blue eyes that look like clear ocean waters. (Which _isn't_ what Eddie thinks about Bucks eyes, by the way.) It doesn't hurt that in the thumbnail you can see the outline of his dick through his underwear and it makes Eddie mouth water, which is a reaction he wasn’t expecting out of himself.

Eddie clicks on the video, scrolling through the first minute or so of filler. He doesn't care much about whatever fake plot this porn has or even if there is one to begin with. He's kinda on a mission here.

He lets the video play when he sees blondie kissing this other guy, going through the motions. Eddie’s letting his mind wander when suddenly there's a hand on blondie's pants and his underwear is coming off and Eddie's stomach takes a dive because this guy is _hung_.

The word _‘firehose’_ immediately pops into his head, and he's pausing the video, rubbing a hand over his face. 

If he keeps watching this, he knows what's gonna happen. He's gonna end up thinking about Buck, thinking about his escapades he’s heard about and how Eddie wishes it was him in those stories because apparently after all this research he thinks he’s something called a ‘size queen’.

It's not a bad thing of course, it's just he’s not sure if it's a good idea to get used to jerking off to the thought of Buck dicking him down. Not that he wasn't thinking about him before, but this feels different somehow. It's friggin _Buck_. You know, Buck, his coworker and best friend in the whole city. Buck with the big muscles and strong legs and-

Okay, fuck it.

Eddie presses down on the spacebar and starts the video again. 

5 minutes later Eddie’s forgotten all about the video in front of him because the only thing he can think about is _‘Buck Buck Buck-‘_ going through his mind like a prayer as he wraps his hand around himself. 

With his legs spread against the sheets, the laptop abandoned off to the side, he can almost picture Buck between his thighs, ready to give him everything he needs, because not only does Eddie want it, he _needs_ it. Buck and his beautiful eyes and shining smile and that stupid big dick of his an-

Eddies not surprised when he cums with Bucks name on his lips, chest heaving as he tries to calm down. He slaps the laptop closed with his clean hand, ending the video he had effectively lost interest in anyway.

Eddie lies there for a moment, silence filling the room. His face scrunches up as he comes to a realization.

 _‘Oh shit,’_ he thinks. _‘I want Buck to fuck me.’_

-

There’s a few close calls, but Eddie thinks he’s done a pretty good job so far at hiding just how badly he wants Buck in his bed.

It’s been difficult, but nothing Eddie can’t handle by putting on a stoic face and just pretending to be slightly miffed by Buck’s antics. The two poke fun at one another and have their moments that people who are just friends don’t have, but all in all, it’s fine. Things are easy. 

Except of course for the way Buck projects his praise kink to half of Los Angeles.

 _Yeah_.

The thing is, Buck isn't a subtle man. It’s obvious in the ways he looks to others for attention and high remarks, the way he wants to be told that he’s done good. 

Eddie clapped Buck on the shoulder the other day after a call and told him 'good job’ and Buck almost melted under his touch, cheeks coloring and a bright glint coming to his eye. 

Eddie got half hard right then and there and had to excuse himself to the bathroom to go think about literally anything else. 

Now more often than not, when Eddie finds himself alone at night, he thinks about Buck fucking him. Buck would give him everything as Eddie urges him on, tells him that he’s _‘such a good boy, Buck’_ and _‘you make me feel so good, so full’_.

Eddie imagines scraping his nails over Bucks taut shoulders, wrapping his legs around Buck’s waist. 

In the end, it's the thought of Buck keening in his ear, hips stuttering as he fucks Eddie that has him spilling into his hand.

A few nights later, after Eddie’s new bottle of lube has arrived in the mail _(discreetly, of course, he’s not insane)_ he does some….further exploration. It takes a lot of time and lube and patience and getting comfortable, but once he starts to feel comfortable around his own fingers, Eddie realizes how much he wants it.

It’s a little difficult doing it on his own from the angle he’s got, but once he’s up to a third finger and starts to crook them in just the right way, the lightning that rolls up his spine tells Eddie that he might be onto something. 

Once Eddie has his other hand on his dick, it’s all over. His mind starts to get fuzzy and suddenly it's not his hands on him, but Bucks. Smooth palms and long lean fingers that are warm and slick and not his own. Eddie thinks about how Buck would squirm and whine, would want to be so _good_ for Eddie, because Buck may be on top, but he’s not in charge and he knows it, and okay yeah that _does something_ for Eddie. 

And it’s not like Eddie has completely written off the idea of him fucking Buck, trust him, it’s still very present in his fantasies. It’s just that ever since the bar, ever since Hen started to tease Eddie with stories of Buck’s past, ever since they told him about _‘firehose’_ , he kinda feels addicted. 

The idea of feeling full, of being so close to Buck like that makes Eddie’s skin itch. He wants Buck to have him, _he_ wants to have Buck. And in more ways than one.

Over the last few weeks that turned into months, Buck has become a fixture in Eddie’s life. His, _and_ Christopher's. Pizza nights, trips to the museum, Sunday mornings at the park. Buck had gone from his short term enemy, to pal, to best friend to Eddie and Chris in what felt like no time at all. 

So now not only does Eddie have to deal with the fact that he wants Buck to fuck him until he can’t walk straight, he kind of….also wants Buck to be his boyfriend? 

It’s a lot to unpack once he realizes it, and it makes his nightly jerk offs start to mean much more than they used to. What used to be fantasies of quickies in the station showers are slowly becoming replaced with visions of romantic kisses and tender love-making that has Eddie blushing all the way down to his chest. 

He wants Buck in his life, and it’s a scary thing to think about. The idea of Buck saying no and running for the hills, or worse, the idea of losing Buck from his life entirely is what keeps Eddie from opening his heart, keeps him from spilling his guts out all over the floor about how he _might_ just be in love. 

It’s a few days later at work, and Eddie’s been good. No long lingering looks, nothing overly flirty. He did make Buck squirm in his chair during dinner the other night, but who can blame him? 

He’s just finished his shower, ready to put on anything that’s not his uniform and high tail it out of the station for the day. He’s just thrown on his underwear and folded his towel when Buck walks in, already stripping out of his uniform, duffel bag in hand.

 _‘Perfect',_ Eddie thinks. _‘Just what I needed.’_

The two men acknowledge each other, and Eddie tries not to dwell on if he really saw Buck glimpse downward at his waist, or if it was just wishful thinking. 

Eddie tries to make his eyes look _anywhere_ but the tattooed skin that Buck is quickly revealing, and he’s usually pretty good at it, good at keeping his wandering eyes from, well, wandering.

Except Eddie’s eye’s betray him, and they sneak a glance to the side as he’s buttoning his jeans. Usually Buck’s underwear choices are plain and nothing to write home about. Except today he’s wearing bright green briefs that are skintight and leave nothing to the imagination.

Eddie can see all of Buck, and all he can think is that his imagination is gonna have much more to work with tonight. He’s letting himself look, and when his eyes travel upwards to meet Buck’s gaze, it’s not a look of shame or disgust on Buck’s face, but one of flattery. He looks _bashful_ , which is something Eddie can say he’s hardly ever seen from his best friend.

Any other day, Eddie feels like he might bolt, run out into the glass locker room and through the front doors of the firehouse, shirt be damned. 

But today, Eddie feels brave. Why? Well he’s got no idea, but he certainly isn’t about to question it.

“Huh.” He says, biting the inside of his cheek. “I guess you were telling the truth, _firehose_.”

Buck blushes harder, turning his head to break the held gaze with Eddie. He continues getting changed, but Eddie can see a wild smile threatening to emerge on his face.

Eddie calmly puts his shirt on, tucking it into his pants and throwing the rest of his things into his bag. Once he’s slipped his sneakers on, he stands up, eyes back on Buck.

“Chris is with Shannon tonight. So the house is empty.” Buck stops mid buckle of his belt, eyes wide as he takes in what's just been said to him. He looks up from his pants giving Eddie a look that can only say, ‘ _is this really happening?’_.

Eddie uses his last bit of bravado to put on his best smile, letting his eyes take in Buck’s from once again, letting Buck see him do it. 

“Wanna come over and prove you know how to use that thing?”

That’s what breaks Buck, and Eddie’s glad it did, because the tension was decidedly becoming too much. The breath leaves Buck’s chest like a punch, sweet laughter following in its wake. Buck takes a moment, running a hand through his hair, no longer looking nervous like before. 

Eddie isn't sure how to say it out loud, but he likes the two of them best this way. Both of them on the same level, knowing exactly what the others thinking, laughing and realizing how ridiculous they can both be sometimes. 

Buck smiles that sideways grin of his, and Eddie tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat. 

“Can I buy you dinner first?”


End file.
